


Shelter

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sharps wants so badly to leave X where he'll be safe.





	Shelter

“Do you have to go back?” she murmurs, in the weak half-dawn light, as all three of them lay in her bed, tangled together.  She strokes through X’s hair as he rests his head on her breast, “You could stay - I’d hide you.  You’d be safe.”

Sharps looks down at him, his face soft and relaxed in sleep.  His chest tightens, and he  _ wants _ \- more than he’s ever wanted in his life.  They could stay, they could lay low until the Republic leaves, they could have a life…  He wants that, if not for himself, then for X.  He’s already thought about claiming him as a casualty and leaving him behind; he could do it now, disappear into the pre-dawn light and leave X where he’ll be safe and cared for.  No one would question it.

That’s another kind of selfish though, taking that choice away from X, making him look over his shoulder forever.  Is it though?  Is it selfish to want to protect the only light that’s kept him alive?

X’s hand is almost painfully tight as he wraps it around Sharps’ wrist.  “Don’t go,” he whispers, golden eyes meeting his through dark curls, “Don’t you fucking dare leave me.” 

“Cyar’ika…”

“You think I'd ever be okay with knowing I should be out there with you?  Are you really that damn blind?”  X’s voice is soft and sharp all at once, and he pulls away, sitting up, the dawn light highlighting muscles and scars.  

“Stop this, both of you.”  They both stop and turn back.  “I only have you for a little while, and I don’t want to spend it with the two of you arguing.  Come here.”  That gets through, at least, and they both curl up against her in bed again.

“I’m sorry, cyare.”  Sharps hopes they know he’s apologizing to both of them.  “I just… fuck, I want to keep you both safe, and I can’t do that, not like I ought to.”   He wraps his arms around both of them, swallowing hard.   They both hold him close, and he closes his eyes.  Like this, just for a little while, he can pretend none of them have to leave.


End file.
